warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kronen
|introduced = Update 14.5 | notes = | stagger = Yes }} The Kronen are a pair of bladed Tonfas that were added into the game in Update 14.5, and second of the fan-made weapon designs from DE's Community Melee Weapon Contest to be implemented, the first being the Silva & Aegis. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: ''' * Highest slide attack damage of all melee weapons. * Highest base damage among the dual melee category. * Very fast attack speed. * Good status chance. * Slam attack ragdolls enemies. * Staggers enemies. '''Disadvantages: * Very low critical chance. * Very short range on slide attack. * High stamina consumption. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * This weapon requires Mastery Rank 3 and two Argon Crystals to craft. * The Kronen uses the Gemini Cross stance, which is currently the only Tonfa stance in game. * The last attack of the Kronen's basic combo can hit enemies behind the player. * The Kronen counts towards the "Dagger Proficiency" achievements. Tips * As with all Dual melee weapons, the Kronen consumes Stamina per individual swing of their left and right weapons. Since dual weapons can swing twice in rapid succession, one can drain stamina at an alarming rate faster than even stamina-heavy weapons like the Fragor. Consider using the Quick Rest mod when wielding this weapon to quickly recover Stamina, or alternatively use the Second Wind mod to instantly regain Stamina on channeling kills. Using Melee Combos that hit multiple times per attack like Gemini Cross' Vagrant Blight can also offset the heavy stamina cost. * With melee auto-aim on, you will be reduced to a very slow pace when your character chases down running enemies. Often, in the case of targeting a fleeing Grineer Lancer for example, the speed at which you move forward to attack is nearly equal to his run speed, meaning you will continue to swipe at him without hitting him until he stops moving. Trivia * This is the first Tonfa-type weapon in Warframe. * At 65,000 credits, the Kronen has the most expensive weapon blueprint in Warframe. * The Kronen is one of the winning weapons from the fan-created melee weapon contest (preceding the Silva & Aegis). Its design was submitted by the player Datareaper. * The weapon's name is possibly a reference to Karl Ruprecht Kroenen from the Hellboy franchise, who wields Tonfa-styled swords. * Kronen is German for "crowns" or "coins". * When the Kronen was first released, it was unable to do wall attacks due to a bug. This was fixed in Update 14.8.0. Media KronenCodex.png|Kronen in Codex. BladeTonfaConcept.png|Datareaper's original Blade Tonfa sketch that would become the Kronen. 2014-08-31_00003.jpg|kronen holstered 2014-08-31_00006.jpg|kronen slide animation Tenno_Reinforcements_-_Kronen Warframe Kronen A look at Warframe Kronen Warframe Kronen, The Big Easy thequickdraw Warframe Kronen (Tonfas) Build Guide Warframe Kronen Pro Builds Update 14.5 Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Tonfa Category:Update 14